


Intimacy with Kanan

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chikan, Dubious Consent, Molestation, Other, Reader's gender is unspecified, kind of, since Kanan still ends up loving it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: You decide to feel up Kanan on the train.





	Intimacy with Kanan

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of wanted to title this "Kanan's Happy Party Train", but I didn't exactly set up the fic to carry that kind of tone, oops.

It’s been a fun day out with Kanan, one you wish could go on for just a bit longer, but the long train ride home meant the two of you had to start heading home a bit earlier. At first, you had thought that it would mean a nice, romantic ride home, with the two of you resting together, watching the sunset out the window, but now that you two are actually on the train, during rush hour, it’s become pretty clear to you that you’re doomed to an uncomfortably tight ride home with Kanan.

...On the flipside, it does mean you get to stand really closely behind Kanan, bumping into her and accidentally touching her butt whenever the train rocks. Never having touched her like this before, you found it pretty surprising too, how soft her body is. Kanan’s so incredibly strong, she can and has literally bench pressed you before, and yet her body’s still soft and so nice to touch… 

You press in a bit closer, and gently rest your hand against Kanan’s butt, a bit nervous. Thankfully, she doesn’t really react to it. She probably think it’s an accident again. She probably won’t think that for long, but that’s fine. Slowly, you slide your hand down her butt, and back up again, giving her cheek a little squeeze. Kanan’s butt really is incredibly soft…!

Kanan pretty obviously realize by now that you’re intentionally touching her butt, and side eyes you a bit, looking a bit annoyed, and whispers, “Hey, cut that out.”

You really don’t wanna though. This is gonna be a really long and boring and uncomfortable train ride, might as well make the most out of it, entertaining yourself and making Kanan feel good. Besides, this is kind of thrilling ~

Slowing moving your hand in a circular motion as you feel up Kanan’s butt through her skirt, you resist the temptation to give her butt a slap. That’d be way too loud and noticeable, so instead you just give her cheek another squeeze, softly massaging her behind. It’s admittedly a pretty big turn on for you touching her like this, but what’s perhaps even more exciting is when she turns her head to tell you, with a light blush on her cheeks and an annoyed scowl on her face, “Stop that. We’re still in public.”

“I don’t wanna.” You giggles and give her a snarky grin, your hand continuing to roam freely.

“...Geez, at least wait until we’re back home.” Kanan’s blush grows a bit, and turns back to looking ahead, trying to ignore your touching.

Deciding to explore a bit more, you move your hand down a bit lower, down to her exposed thighs. The moment you touched her thigh, Kanan jolts a bit, and her blush grows deeper along with her scowl. Hmhm, that’s true, inner thighs do tend to be a much more sensitive spot. You lightly brush your hand against her skin, just enough to make her shiver, and tease her for a bit before settling down on her thighs, caressing and squeezing them.

It’s pretty clear Kanan’s doing her best to just ignore you, but the more you touch her, the redder her face becomes. Even her determined scowl is beginning to shake a bit, as her breathing starts picking up pace. How cute ~

You move your hand up again, this time reaching under her skirt and feeling up her butt. At the same time, you decide to make good use of your other hand, and slowly reach up under her shirt, and give her breast a lil honk, making Kanan gasp. You’re probably being a tad bold, but with how turned on you are by this point, you hardly care, you just wanna grope her more and more and make her feel good.

“C-come on, cut that… cut that out…” Kanan whispers to you again, her voice quivering a bit this time, her scowl starting to give way to helpless arousal. But hearing her being so cute only makes you want to escalate a bit more ~

Rubbing her soft titties and her butt, you start shifting your focus to pulling her bra and her panties down, at least enough for you to really get your hands on the goods. Kanan really does have an amazing body. She’s so strong and well toned, but at the same time still has really soft breasts, butt, and thighs too. You’d think that so much exercise would reduce her breast size, but she’s still such a nice C. Just wow, how does she do this?

Now that you have her bra and panties down enough, you finally have direct access. Incredibly aroused, but also really wanting to make Kanan cum, you start focusing on fondling her chest, squeezing and rubbing her bare tits underneath her shirt, squeezing and pulling on her nipples. You don’t actually know how sensitive her breasts are, but hearing her steady panting being suddenly interrupted by sharp, erotic gasps every time you squeeze or tug on her nipple feels incredibly satisfying.

Figuring you’ve teased her enough now, you decide to reach around with your other hand and start getting her off. Softly groping between her legs, and getting another cute sharp gasp from her, you gently start rubbing her, getting her wetness all over your hand. At this point, Kanan’s covering her mouth with her hand, trying to muffle up her cute little moans. It’s honestly cute how turned on she is ~

Extending two of your fingers, you curl and push them into Kanan’s pussy, and begin thrusting them in and out of her, as your thumb continue to rub and tease her clit. You’re getting so incredibly turned on by this, you really wish you can just straight up get down on your knees and start eating Kanan out. With the train rocking just enough for Kanan to lose her balance, her knees too weak with pleasure to keep her standing upright, she leans her weight back into you, her ass inadvertently grinding against your crotch and getting you even more riled up.

Your hands moving feverishly at this point, groping Kanan’s breast and squeezing her nipple, pumping your fingers rapidly in and out of her pussy, you can feel her quickly building up to her climax, her “h-haahhh… hnnh… a-ahh…” picking up pace and slowly crescendoing, despite her best efforts to silence herself. Though your hands are starting to tire out, you move only faster and faster, refusing to stop, until finally, Kanan hits her climax. As her pussy twitches around your fingers, her thighs closes tightly around your hand, and her moaning stops with her holding her breath. Then, after a moment, her body relaxes.

As Kanan takes a moment to catch her breath and recompose herself, you take your fingers out of her, and help her get her panties and bra back up in proper order. In seemingly no time at all, she’s back to standing up straight with her resting face like before, as if nothing’s ever happened, while you drape your arms around her and cling onto her, exhausted. You didn’t even blow your load, and you’ve already tired out. Looks like Kanan really does have the better stamina, huh?

\---

Finally off the train, you stumble out the train after Kanan into the station, hugging onto her. For a moment though, you were afraid she was going to shake you off because of you groping her on the train, but instead, she just laughs and noogies you.

“You’re a real dummy, you know that?” Kanan says, surprisingly pleasantly, considering how annoyed she was at first when you started touching her, “At least tell me beforehand the next time you want to do something like that. I would have brought an extra change of panties.”

You were so in the mood earlier, but now you’re just embarrassed, your cheeks flushed red. “You mean… you actually really did enjoy that?”

“Of course I did.” She gives you a reassuring smile and a thumbs up, “Do you really think I would have let you continue if I didn’t?”

“...I suppose…” It’s true. Kanan’s buff as hell, she probably could have really fucked you up if she actually got angry with you, or at least physically restrained you from groping her anymore.

Pulling you along out of the train station, Kanan says, “Come on, let’s hit up your place tonight. I hope your folks don’t mind me using the bath tonight. I kinda need it.”

“Huh? O-oh, err, that’s fine, I’ll just use the bath later.” Well this was certainly unplanned, but you can’t complain. You do kind of owe her one for groping her on the train like that.

“Don’t be silly. We’re bathing together.”

“...Huh?”

“You heard me.” Kanan gives you a smirk and a wink. Oh goodness. “Come on, let’s get going ~”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm so fucking happy I finally managed to write and finish a fic. It's been way too long, honestly. The semester's slowly coming to an end, so hopefully after finals, I'll be able to write more regularly. 
> 
> Tbh the 'reader' could have very well been Chika or Mari. It isn't exactly out of character for them to touch up Kanan like that. But then again, 'reader' could also be... well, just you, the reader. Since that's kinda the point.
> 
> I hope ny'all'll've fun reading this, I'm gonna go pass out in bed.


End file.
